5 de Mayo, Tauro - Soplando la vela
by Lybra98
Summary: El 5 de mayo es el cumpleaños de Deidara y el nuevo día favorito de su novio. Obito intentará todo lo que esté a su alcance para lograr que su explosivo novio se relaje y pase un día de gloria. ¿Lo logrará? Este fic es la continuación de "10 de Febrero, Acuario". Lemon gratuito.


****Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.****

 **5 de Mayo, Tauro. Soplando la vela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cada 5 de mayo, cumple años el artista más alocado, libre y valiente del universo (y pirómano). Ladies & gentlemen, pónganse de pie para saludar en su día a ¡DEIDARA! *-* ay quién es el más hermoso y mortífero de todo Naruto lindolindolindolindolindolin- ok, basta. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Llevaba ya casi un mes investigando pacientemente. Preguntándole qué cosas le gustaban, qué le gustaría vivir que nunca antes hubiese podido hacer, si quería luces o velas, estar en el exterior o en un lugar íntimo, si quería pastel, helado o pastel helado. Y Deidara se había puesto cada vez más esquivo con sus preguntas, incómodo por las dimensiones que las ideas de Obito estaban tomando.

Sin embargo, para el momento en que Deidara decidió ignorar todo lo relativo a su próximo cumpleaños, Obito no se molestó, porque se sentía más seguro que nunca. Creía conocer lo bastante bien a su novio…

Y todavía había algo que se le escapaba.

El problema era que Deidara, previendo quizás sus intenciones, se negaba rotundamente a decirle la hora de su nacimiento, por lo que no podía hacerle una carta natal. No conocer detalles tan vitales como su ascendente y el signo lunar de su novio le desesperaban.

–¿Cuál será la luna y el ascendente de mi Dei-Dei? Porque no parece ser tan taurino como lo indica aquí– suspiró cerrando un grueso libro –. No entiendo qué problema tiene con la astrología.

Seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esas fijaciones era en vano. Quizás Deidara tenía razón, debería darse por vencido en ese aspecto. Al menos ya había memorizado todo lo necesario para complacerlo al máximo en su día especial. ¿Por qué seguir preocupándose por algo que sabía, no debería determinarlo todo? Podía ser que ese planteo no le calmara del todo, pero todavía tenía que decidir los últimos detalles.

Volvió a corroborar que estuviera puntual en su reloj pulsera, y llamó por teléfono para asesorarse de que todo estuviera bien con su reserva. Luego volvió a mirar su reloj y decidió leer un poco más antes de tener que salir hacia el trabajo. Pero no pudo mantener la concentración mucho tiempo, ya que lo último que había leído le había inquietado. Si los del signo Tauro esperan reciprocidad en el amor y también en la cama, si Deidara tenía el sol en Tauro, ¿eso significaba que alguna querría ser seme también?

No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su ceño se había fruncido. Esa encrucijada era fatal. Amaba a Deidara más que a nadie, lo daría todo por él, ¿entonces por qué se negaba a tomar el rol del uke? Sabía que nada en el mundo le quitaría de la cabeza la inmutable necesidad de adentrarse en el culo de Deidara y volverse loco allí adentro, tampoco veía a su novio queriendo cambiar de roles. De hecho lo notaba totalmente en su elemento cada vez que lo recibía en su interior. Por las dudas, en lo sucesivo no alteraría demasiado el feng shui de su casa. Posiblemente la reciprocidad a la que todos los horóscopos se referían no era simplemente del tipo de dar y recibir. Y no por recibir Deidara dejaba de ser menos activo y hasta dominante en el sexo. Y él jamás iba a dejar el papel de seme en su vida, que constara por la memoria de sus abuelitas.

Su frente se fue librando de la tensión cuando recordó cómo comenzaron a salir y las cosas que aprendió de Deidara. Cosas como, por ejemplo, que el amor no sólo se daba en la forma en que le habían enseñado, y que él nunca se había cuestionado con demasiada seriedad hasta que le tocaron. Hasta que se enamoró de otro hombre.

Sonriendo embobado, malogró su esfuerzo de puntualidad al quedarse soñando despierto con todos los momentos compartidos hasta entonces. No importaba ya si llegaba tarde a pesar de todas las precauciones que había tomado, simplemente había días en que no caía en sí, no caía en la cuenta de que Deidara era su pareja, su compañero.

Le escribió un mensaje de texto intentando decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que agradecía que estuviera en su vida. Aunque le gustaba practicar algo de poesía en sus ratos libres, nada era lo suficientemente bueno como para ser justo con todo lo que Deidara le causaba. Envió el mensaje esperando que al menos una parte de sus sentimientos alcanzaran al artista y tomó las llaves para partir.

Mientras tanto en su taller, un cansado Deidara se limpiaba las manos y revisaba su celular. Cuando leyó no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, al tiempo que se mordía los labios y un sopor le subía a la cara.

* * *

Era la tarde del cuatro de mayo y apenas dieron las siete Obito salió disparado de su trabajo. Habían acordado en cenar juntos y festejar el cumpleaños de Deidara en la casa del artista, luego de lo cual su novio creía que no habría mayores planes excepto vaguear todo el día. Obito estaba orgulloso de haber logrado ocultarle parte de la sorpresa. Cuando quería, podía ponerse firme con Deidara, más no había nada que le gustara más que caer ante sus demandas y encantos.

Se sorprendió cuando, al llegar a la esquina, divisó a Deidara en la otra cuadra caminando hacia él. Había ido a encontrarle, a pesar de que le había pedido que no lo hiciera para trasladar sus regalos sin que lo supiera. Deidara lo reconoció y lo saludó brazo al aire, su sonrisa se veía especialmente bella con la luz de los rayos anaranjados del sol poniente. Olvidándose de todo, se aseguró de que la calle estuviera desierta y acortó la distancia que los separaba corriendo hacia él, donde lo alzó en brazos y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo.

–Bájame, romántico empedernido– exigió Deidara, intentando no contagiarse de la risa de su novio.

–¡No quiero!

Ante el ceño fruncido cambió de opinión y lo depositó en el suelo, sin soltarlo y robándole un pequeño beso de los labios.

–Te extrañé– colocó su frente sobre la otra y sonrió contento.

–Ni siquiera pasó tanto tiempo, hm– replicó Deidara, perdiéndose en sus ojos y olvidándose por unos instantes de que no le agradaban demasiado las melosidades en público.

–No te veo desde ayer a la tarde. O sea que han pasado veinticuatro horas sin ti– sus manos se desplazaron de la cintura a las hebras del largo cabello suelto. Su suavidad, como si se tratara de seda, siempre le deleitaba –. Es demasiado tiempo.

Deidara rodó los ojos, pero enseguida le sonrió.

–Tonto– y esta vez le besó por más tiempo.

A veces Obito lograba que se olvidara de mantener su imagen de tipo duro por las calles.

Iniciaron juntos el camino hacia la casa de Obito, y Deidara descartó quejarse por ir tomados de la mano. En pocas horas sería un año más viejo, así que no se negaría las atenciones de Obito.

–¿Cómo te fue hoy?– preguntó mientras analizaba la forma en que algunas nubes cortaban la imagen del sol en el poniente y dejaba la pintura en su tintero de inspiración.

–Oh, bien, hoy estuvo más tranquilo porque volvió Sai, así que en la última hora me puse realmente impaciente por salir. Quería llegar a tu casa antes que tú, y dejarte los regalos– le acarició la mano con el pulgar, y luego la levantó para dejarle un beso en el dorso.

–Creí que sorprenderte sería mejor, hm.

–Y me encanta– se detuvo por tercera vez en el camino, poniéndosele en frente y mirándolo fijamente con adoración.

–Obito, si te detienes a cada cuadra no llegaremos nunca– Deidara lo rodeó y tironeó del brazo con fuerza, reanudando la marcha.

–Admite que te pones nervioso por mí– expresó ilusionado.

–No es cierto y lo sabes, hm.

–Oh– el tono de voz sonó triste.

Deidara se detuvo un instante.

–¡No me hagas escenas!– protestó incómodo. Sabía que si Obito se ponía en modo cachorro lloroso le diría que sí a cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. A menos que fuera sexo, claro estaba. No debía pensar demasiado para saber que, desde el cumpleaños de Obito, el morocho se había vuelto más y más atrevido. Ahora eso no sólo le gustaba, sino que le daba nuevas expectativas de cara a su cumpleaños. Esa semana había sido fastidiosa para ambos y no habían hallado tiempo ni fuerzas para follar. Vamos, que lo necesitaba.

–Entonces bésame– y le estiró los labios con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

Deidara posó sus labios rápidamente sobre los otros.

–Ya, sigue contándome. ¿Ese Sai no era el reportero incómodo, al que tuviste que cubrir cuando me entrevistaste?

–El mismo– reanudaron la caminata –. En ese momento me molestó que se ausentara sobre la hora y me mandaran a mí, un tipo que solo quiere estar en redacción, a entrevistar a la promesa más polémica de las bellas artes de Japón. Pero cuando te vi, me olvidé de todo lo que me dijeron y simplemente dejé que hablaras de lo que quisieras. A la vuelta me regañaron, pero la entrevista les encantó más de lo que habían esperado.

–Pude hablar todo lo que quise de mi teoría del arte, no te agradecí eso. Sólo creí que al final me había tocado un reportero decente. Estabas nervioso, lo recuerdo– comentó Deidara con una incipiente sonrisa.

–Ya lo estaba antes de llegar, imagínate cuando te vi con el torso desnudo y manchado de arcilla– recordó Obito, coloreándose levemente.

Deidara dejó escapar una pequeña risita presumida. Era adicto a la sensación de constatar las cosas que causaba en su novio.

–Y me viste y creíste que era perfecto y te enamoraste como colegiala de mí, hm.

–Oh no, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

Ambos se carcajearon de buena gana.

–Aunque todo iba bien, la carta fue un movimiento jugado– recordó Deidara –. ¿En qué carajos pensabas para escribirme una carta a nombre de una tal Tobiko? Si no hubiese sospechado de ti podrías haber fracasado rotundamente, hm.

Obito apretó un poco su mano, incómodo. Se había coloreado más de la cuenta.

–Dejemos eso en el pasado– se rascó la nuca con compulsión.

–¿Qué te hizo creer que me conquistarías como una chica?– preguntó Deidara con curiosidad.

–No lo sé, tenía miedo a que me rechazaras y nunca antes me había gustado un hombre. Así que no pensé mucho y firmé como Tobiko– completó con un hilillo de voz.

–Y si yo resultaba ser hetero, ¿qué ibas a hacer? ¿Operarte y tomar hormonas?

Obito pareció quedarse en blanco un instante.

–Agradece que ya nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos y me di cuenta rápido, hm.

–No, fue mi intuición– meditó al cabo de un rato.

–Deberías confiar en ella más seguido, hm– lo estudió de arriba abajo –. Me gusta tu intuición.

–Lo hice, y te tengo a ti– se reanimó y volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban.

–¿Firmando con el nombre de una mujer?– Deidara no iba a dejar pasar las oportunidades de recordarle el asunto de su admiradora secreta.

–¡Ah, ya llegamos a casa!– Obito le soltó la mano y trotó alegremente hacia su portal.

–Oe, no me cambies el tema– levantó la voz.

Obito se inmovilizó un segundo y luego se dio vuelta dramáticamente, mostrando de repente su histrionismo.

–¡Tobiko te ama mucho, senpai!– chilló exageradamente.

–Ugh, ya deja de inventarte alter egos raros…– Deidara se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriéndose la frente mientras sus ojos rápidos miraban hacia los lados buscando vecinos indiscretos que pudieran ver el amanerado espectáculo de Obito –. Eso fue muy gay– susurró cuando comprobó que no había nadie cercano. Nadie, excepto Obito, le causaba esos bochornos.

–No tanto como tú– canturreó mientras quitaba la llave de la cerradura.

–Hm, bien que eso te gusta– replicó, decidiendo acercarse.

Obito se frenó sobre el picaporte y se inclinó hacia el rostro de Deidara.

–Te quiero mucho– susurró y abrió la puerta.

Ambos se quitaron el calzado y Deidara fue directo a echarse en el sofá de Obito.

–¿Dónde están mis regalos?– preguntó curioso.

–En la habitación, pero aún no puedes verlos, amor– volvió de la cocina, alcanzándole un vaso de agua.

–No le veo la diferencia, ya falta poco y de todos modos son para mí, hm– protestó entre sorbos.

Obito se hincó en el suelo enfrente suyo y acarició sus rodillas.

–Eres tan impaciente. En realidad te hubiese comprado mil cosas más, pero no estaba del todo seguro– le confesó mientras besaba su rodilla izquierda –. Creo que nada es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

–Idiota, ya me harté de decirte que si estás conmigo me doy por satisfecho. En verdad, no quería que te embrollaras con esas cosas, hm.

–Claro que no, ha sido más embrollo esa ventana– con el vaso en la mano, señaló una ventana que se encontraba bastante detrás del sofá.

Deidara miró en la dirección apuntada, y luego volvió la vista hacia Obito.

–¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Hace un tiempo descubrí que no cierra bien, lo cierto es que no quiero ser paranoico, pero es como si alguien la hubiese forzado para entrar…

Deidara sintió que su corazón se detenía.

–¿Crees que deba instalar un sistema de alarmas? Es un poco decepcionante, a decir verdad– agregó pensativo.

–Er, deja de imaginarte cosas, yo te compraré una nueva. Sólo debe estar vieja, eso es todo, ¡hm!– iba a decírselo, juraba que iba a hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba tiempo, esperar a que su cumpleaños, cuando sería totalmente inimputable –. Mejor partamos ya a mi casa, no quiero llegar muy tarde.

–¡Iré por tus regalos!

–¡¿Es más de uno?!– exclamó Deidara, entre halagado y preocupado. Él no le había dado demasiadas cosas materiales más allá de pagarle todos los platos de inarizushi y dulces que pudo, en su momento creyó que aquella memorable sesión de sexo estaría más que bien. Pero Obito no era un hombre que supiera medirse en cantidades cuando se trataba de él.

–Lo sabrás en pocas horas– maniobrando con unas bolsas misteriosas a las que no permitió que Deidara se acercara mucho, abrió la puerta de la casa –. Tú primero, amor– dijo galante.

–¡Bah!

* * *

La cena fue más sencilla de lo que Obito habría imaginado, pero le agradó. Deidara no le permitió comprar comida cara ni que le cocinara, sintiéndose mal por tantas atenciones, un sentimiento al que el artista no estaba demasiado acostumbrado. Le diría a Obito que no lo mimara tanto, si no fuera por lo mucho que le gustaba ser el centro de sus atenciones. Así que se conformó con encargar unas pizzas que acompañó con cervezas y con jugo para Obito mientras intercambiaban pistas de reproducción de música.

Cuando dieron las doce, Obito pausó la música y gateando hacia él, comenzó a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz. Deidara enrojeció hasta la coronilla pero le mantuvo la mirada, esperando a que terminara.

–Felices veintidós, mi amor– le susurró al terminar, lo abrazó y se besaron pacíficamente en las bocas.

Tardaron un buen rato en separarse, entre besos, mimos y con el teléfono de Deidara sonando cada tanto.

–Jamás te hubiera imaginado cantando, hm– comentó mientras veía como Obito finalmente le llevaba las bolsas de regalos.

–Me daba mucha vergüenza, pero quería hacerlo– dándole otro beso, depositó los regalos frente al suelo donde se sentaban.

Deidara se estiró con premura y comenzó a romper el papel envoltorio del primero.

–Me gustó– comentó mientras sacaba un pesado libro que aparentaba ser de escultura –. ¡Obito! Este libro es costoso– dijo asombrado, sin poder evitar ojear las páginas con interés.

–Siempre estás hablando de él y te lo descargaste por internet– Obito le señaló otro paquete más pequeño. Deidara lo abrió y descubrió otro libro sobre referencias pictóricas y arquitectónicas.

–Obito– pronunció levantando la mirada.

Obito sonrió nervioso.

–¿Te gustan?

–Claro que sí, pero la idea de usar mi notebook es no ocupar tanto espacio, después de todo soy escultor.

–Pero eso te lastimaría la vista, además no hay nada mejor que tener los libros en físico, ¿no te encanta su olor?– y antes de que Deidara pudiera responder, le arrebató uno de los libros y aspiró sus hojas como drogadicto –. Aah, aroma a libro nuevo.

Deidara levantó una ceja.

–Tu bibliomanía está empeorando.

–No lo digas como si fuera una enfermedad– se defendió.

–Seguro estás en contra de la piratería.

–También tengo copias digitales, nunca se sabe.

–Esto ya se te fue de las manos, hm– y se inclinó para recuperar el libro, comparando las portadas de ambos –. Pero gracias, me gustan.

Y la manera en que le sonrió hizo que Obito creyera que podía caerse aun estando sentado en el suelo.

–Eh, bueno, este es la tercera edición, tiene comentarios ampliados del editor y afortunadamente agregaron láminas al final para que no te moleste el encuadernado; este otro de referencias la verdad es que no me tenía muy seguro, pero me parecía que un solo libro era poco y quería nutrir tu biblioteca con algo que siempre pudieras consultar y te gustara, por eso busqué que sea de los últimos años y no de la década pasada, tengo algo de miedo de que no te sirva de mucho pero si no te gusta puedes decírmelo y hasta dentro de siete días con el ticket puedes cambiarlo y…

–Obito, basta– Deidara se le lanzó encima y lo calló con un beso fogoso.

Obito se quedó estupefacto unos segundos, hasta que le correspondió mientras le apretaba la cintura y acariciaba de abajo hacia arriba la espalda. Pronto lo abrazó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, adoraba tenerlo así, contra sí mismo.

Deidara sintió la electricidad recorrerle y comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo de su novio. Estaba erecto y no quería dejar pasar más el tiempo.

Con sus manos recorrió los brazos del otro y le sujetó de las muñecas contra el piso, profundizando el beso en una invasión profunda con su lengua. Obito se dejaba hacer y eso le hacía perder la cabeza. Apretó su entrepierna contra la ingle de Obito hasta arrancarle un gemido, logrando endurecerlo a él también. La boca entreabierta y los dientes a la vista se le hicieron irresistibles, y no pensó mucho cuando fue a morderle el labio inferior, para luego lamerlo sensualmente.

Obito logró librar sus muñecas y sostuvo la cabeza de Deidara, intentando bajar el nivel de los besos y las lamidas de a poco. Si Deidara tomaba la delantera esa vez, estaría perdido y con ello la parte más importante de su regalo.

–Dei… No sigas así aun, por favor…– susurró, sintiéndose débil.

La expresión de Deidara indicaba que tenía todas las intenciones de pasarse por el trasero su pedido.

–¿Por qué no? Parece que te gusta tenerme encima– le contradijo, empujando levemente sus caderas contra el apretado bulto de su novio. Obito jadeó y no pudo evitar que Deidara colase sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta negra que tanto le gustaba, palpando sus dorsales –. ¿Uh?

Obito le detuvo con rapidez y con una sonrisa deslumbrante sacó un montón de papeles del bolsillo interno que el chico había encontrado en su búsqueda.

–¡Tada! Como siempre eres impaciente y no esperaste a que te diera todos los regalos, paletita.

Deidara no pudo evitar que un pequeño tic atacara su ojo.

–¿Y esto es…? Oh– se sentó con malicia sobre la erección de Obito, meciéndose cada tanto para apretarlo más con sus nalgas mientras pasaba los papelillos entre sus dedos.

El morocho tuvo que reunir fuerzas para contestar.

–Todos los cupones de descuento que pude reunir para librerías y tiendas de arte– jadeó al bajar la mirada hacia las caderas de Deidara, las cuales comenzó a apretar sin mucha delicadeza, buscando el contraste entre las crestas de sus huesos ilíacos y la carne portentosa de más abajo.

Deidara guardó los cupones entre las hojas de uno de los libros sintiendo que explotaría de amor y deseo de un momento a otro.

Puso sus temblorosas manos sobre el pecho del otro, impidiéndole sentarse.

Las palabras no acudían a su cabeza.

–Obito…– balbuceó, tragando con fuerza.

–También te compré un block de hojas Canson para tus bocetos– le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

Deidara no aguantó más.

–¡FÓLLAME HASTA DEJARME LISIADO, ZOQUETE!– y volvió a abalanzarse como un león.

Obito lo atrapó en el aire y se giró para dejarlo contra el suelo, aguantándose una risa de maldad.

–Falta algo más…

–¡Obito! ¡No seas estúpido!– Deidara se puso rojo de la desesperación.

Para calmarlo, o quizás buscando enfurecerlo más, Obito le depositó un beso en la frente y rebuscó en su pantalón hasta mostrarle unas imágenes en su teléfono celular.

Deidara guardó silencio hasta comprender. Eran códigos de reservaciones para un onsen que acababa de abrir.

–¿No quieres seguir allí, senpai?

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Obito no corría tan desesperado como esa noche siguiendo a Deidara a la parada del subte más cercano. Afortunadamente, vivía cerca de un nudo vial y sus piernas largas le ayudaron a mantener el ritmo de un endemoniado Deidara que no cejó en su catarata de insultos en los cuatro minutos que ocuparon en llegar.

Cuando entraron, Deidara lo empujó a un vagón vacío, y sin mediar palabra de por medio, lo estampó contra la ventana donde una de las muchas luminarias se estaba fundiendo, atenuando un poco la iluminación, y le bajó pantalones y bóxer de un solo movimiento, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa.

Antes de que Obito pudiera pronunciar media palabra, Deidara comenzó a lamerle el pene y las bolas. Enseguida se las metió en la boca, intercambiándolas cada tanto y chupando sonoramente, mientras que con una mano apretaba con fuerza el falo que ya se había alzado caliente.

Apurado y con algo de miedo porque se subieran personas en la próxima parada, Obito le tomó de los cabellos y lo obligó a que se ocupara de su pedazo de carne. La boca de Deidara pasó de contener sus testículos a su verga en milésimas de segundo y comenzó a chuparla como poseído, encargándose de clavarle fijamente la mirada como queriendo decirle que no pararía por nada del mundo.

Obito jadeó y golpeó su cabeza un par de veces contra la ventana, rogando por que no los descubriera nadie; era totalmente incapaz de detenerlo. Podía sentir como la boca caliente le envolvía como un oleaje que avanzaba cada vez más, hasta que su glande comenzó a golpear el nacimiento de la garganta.

Volvió a mirarlo y encontró un ceño fruncido, una cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo y marcada con algunas venas en las sienes y cuello, que se movía como un pistón metiéndose y sacándose el pene de la boca. Le rogó que fuera más lento, pero Deidara no hizo caso y siguió con el mismo ritmo de la mamada el máximo tiempo que pudo.

Cuando sintió que sus mandíbulas explotarían, se quitó el falo de la boca y apretándolo con los dedos de ambas manos, lo acarició con el lado de su rostro, los ojos oscurecidos mirándolo con fuego, un grueso hilo de saliva y líquido pre seminal uniendo sus labios abiertos y enrojecidos con el mástil que aprisionaba.

–Te extrañé bebé– declaró con la voz enronquecida, apretando especialmente la cabeza contra el borde de su ojo izquierdo, a lo que Obito no pudo evitar palpitar en anhelo.

Hizo cabecear a su miembro contra las tibias manos y mejilla ajenas.

–Yo también, Deidara– quiso agacharse y besarlo, pero Deidara, agarrando firmemente su base con las manos, volvió a enterrarse su espada hasta la garganta.

–¡Ah!

A la mierda con todo, si entraba alguien ya no era seguro el poder parar.

Por un poco de movimiento, iluminación pobre y bastante mal pie luego de haber sido sorprendido, no podía distinguir bien si aquello que se movía borrosamente y destellaba cada tanto era su verga o la boca de Deidara, quien parecía hacerlo como si hubiese pasado un año desde que no tenían sexo.

Deidara aumentaba el ritmo sin importarle si su vista se nublaba cada tanto o si le dolía la boca. Quería que Obito se viniera estrepitosa, escandalosamente, que gritara de ser posible en el tren en movimiento.

Las luces del exterior comenzaron a desaparecer en una parte del trayecto, en donde Obito creyó que desfallecería cuando las traviesas y expertas manos de Deidara comenzaron a torturar sus cojones con caricias, al tiempo que todo el peso del chico arrodillado se descargaba directamente sobre su ingle debido a la falta de apoyo.

Literal, Deidara decidió quitarse ese punto de apoyo extra que le proporcionaban sus manos, y ya solo arrodillado dejó que sus ganas y la gravedad hincaran el palpitante miembro de Obito en su boca como soporte.

Cuando volvieron a atravesar otro tramo donde las estridentes luces de neón de la ciudad nocturna iluminaron especialmente la escena, Deidara levantó su vista y con una mano comenzó a presionarle el bajo vientre, mientras que el otro brazo rodeaba el trasero de Obito, al que le clavó las uñas con saña.

Obito reconoció en esos gestos la firme voluntad de Deidara de hacerlo acabar escandalosamente. Se sostuvo de la ventana como pudo y comenzó a empujar sus caderas para clavarse todo lo que podía mientras el calor y la succión en su verga, la presión extra en su vientre y las uñas de Deidara amenazaban con quitarle hasta la vida.

Aunque con la boca ocupada, Deidara no pudo evitar gemir con ansias cuando las embestidas sensibilizaron aún más su boca y estimularon los movimientos febriles de su lengua.

Fue lo último que Obito necesitó para explotar a chorros de semen en su boca, y para su asombro Deidara se apretó más contra él, sin retroceder ni un centímetro. La adrenalina le impedía ahogarse, y cada vez que sentía un nuevo chorro caliente golpear contra su epiglotis, tragaba como podía, con rapidez para no dejar escapar ni una gota.

Obito resoplaba como un animal cansado, atónito observando como Deidara tragaba y tragaba y tragaba. Su chico era efectivamente frontal, como un toro. Lo sabía y aún así lo había olvidado, era punto para el zodíaco.

Con el último y agonizante chorro, Deidara tragó una vez más y comenzó a retroceder muy lentamente, sin dejar de apretar excesivamente el pene con sus labios. No le quitó la mirada depredadora ni un segundo, hasta el punto de hacerle creer a Obito que debía tomarlo allí mismo.

El morocho se derrumbó despacio y Deidara se colgó de su cuello para besarle apasionadamente. El sabor amargo del semen inundó los labios y la lengua de Obito, y saber que toda su esencia impregnaba tan fuertemente al chico que amaba le hizo corresponderlo con igual pasión y potencia. Una voz sonó por los altavoces y Deidara se separó, sonriéndole radiante.

Obito solo tuvo unos segundos para escuchar un pitido y subirse la ropa con rapidez, sus manos tiritaban. Las puertas se abrieron y tuvo que seguir al artista que caminaba como si nada, dándose cuenta de que las piernas le temblaban un poco. Lo alcanzó y le tomó de la mano, esquivando la mirada del guarda del tren que se encontraba justo en frente de ellos.

Mientras intentaba tranquilizar los latidos de su pecho, a su lado Deidara caminaba con una sonrisa obscenamente grande, los labios aún húmedos e inyectados en sangre. Lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza y lo apretó contra su costado, apretando el paso, mientras Deidara se le carcajeaba abiertamente, llamando la atención de cualquiera que pasara a su lado.

–¿Adónde vamos?

–El sento está a dos cuadras de aquí. Es nuevo y están inaugurándose con una semana entera sin cerrar. Por eso podemos ir tan tarde.

–¿Te aseguraste por mi tatuaje? Me tomaste por sorpresa y ni siquiera pensé en un cover, hm.

–No te preocupes, al parecer están permitidos así no tendrás que taparte.

–Pues qué bien, sabes lo mucho que odio tener que fingir. Pero dime, ¿tiene baño privado? ¿O quieres que te la vuelva a chupar en público?– le susurró coqueto, apretándose más contra él.

Obito apuró el paso ante las luces del semáforo e intentó callarlo, claramente incómodo.

–Shh– lo besó, y se dio cuenta del olor a semen en la boca de Deidara. A pesar de que le inquietaba que su chico fuera tan exhibicionista a veces, el olor y el sabor de su estigma en aquellos labios carnosos sólo logró que su excitación volviera en medio de la calle –. Claro que nos conseguí algo privado. Mira, ya llegamos.

Deidara elevó la vista y se encontró con un amplio edificio de luminosas ventanas y arquitectura futurista.

–¿Cuánto pagaste por esto?

–Están inaugurando, así que nos enviaron al periódico varias entradas gratis para que hablemos bien de ellos.

–Entonces vamos– Deidara se soltó de su abrazo y le llevó de la mano con seguridad.

Obito disfrutaba mucho de la vitalidad de Deidara y la forma en que afrontaba al mundo. Si fuera otra la ocasión, entrar a un baño público de la mano de alguien le hubiera resultado imposible.

Ya en la recepción, Obito introdujo los códigos en la máquina expendedora de tickets y alquiló dos yukata y algunos champú y geles, además de toallas. Luego cargaron sus pertenencias en las cestas de bambú y se dirigieron al baño principal de hombres, donde constataron que no había muchas personas.

Obito tardó un poco de tiempo en reaccionar al ver como Deidara se quitaba la ropa y se desataba el cabello. El chico se dio cuenta y le guiñó un ojo con malicia, fingió que su toalla se le había caído y se agachó, mostrándole el trasero. Obito sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su cara y miró algo asustado al resto de los hombres bañándose, pero estaban tan concentrados en descansar en la bañera principal, que nadie excepto él tomó nota de la acción de Deidara.

Ya en lo taburetes comenzaron a asearse con las duchas de mano. Obito se moría de las ganas de tomar la ducha o las cubetas y lavarle el cabello, la espalda, los hombros, el pecho, las piernas… Pero no podía comportarse de tal modo en un onsen. Estaba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones y admirando sin disimulo la figura de Deidara, que no vio venir el chorro de agua tibia que le golpeó la cara. Deidara lo miraba risueño, y volvía a alzar la manguera para mojarlo otra vez. Obito intentó esquivarlo, pero el agua le llegó una vez más. Ambos sabían que no podían interrumpir la paz de un lugar público, pero aun así Deidara no mostraba intenciones de querer detenerse, ahogando unas risillas. Obito supo que no podía seguir esquivándolo y con algo de aprehensión contraatacó con su ducha, logrando que el flequillo de Deidara se le pegara sobre los ojos. Entonces unos carraspeos los congelaron en su sitio, y entendiendo que no podían seguir jugando, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la bañera principal.

Era la primera vez que iban a un onsen juntos y Obito se descubrió varias veces queriendo abalanzarse sobre Deidara, cubrir su desnudez y relajarse abrazándolo en el agua.

Por su parte, Deidara aprovechaba para exfoliarse la piel y sumergirse cada tanto. Le pareció que la bañera era lo suficientemente gigante como para intentar provocar las piernas de Obito con sus pies, tanto que logró que Obito se sumergiera un momento y se desplazara hacia él.

Agachados bajo el agua, ambos se miraron unos instantes y se sentaron cada uno en su sitio, teniendo solo el líquido verdoso separando sus cuerpos desnudos. La necesidad de unir sus cuerpos y descargar todos sus instintos hasta no distinguir quiénes eran atravesó el agua, la tensión sexual era tan alta, que ambos comenzaron a ponerse erectos.

Y aun así seguían mirándose, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no hubiera más que ondas meneando sus cabellos, preguntándose por qué no podían tener sexo desenfrenado frente a los demás.

Ambos sabían, que esas miradas y esa coincidencia en el pensamiento no era algo de todos los días, ni siquiera de todos los años.

Deidara fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse hacia el tatami para comenzar a secarse. Con la toalla pequeña envolvió sus cabellos a modo de turbante, y ya listo se dirigió a calzarse con unas sandalias de madera y tomó su cesta para abandonar el lugar.

Obito lo imitó, sin perder el tiempo, pero ya en el pasillo se encontró con la incomodidad de estar demasiado duro. Deidara lo miraba divertido, tapándose la entrepierna con la cesta. Obito le hizo caso y oprimió los botones del ascensor.

–¿El baño privado que alquilaste está muy lejos?– preguntó, paseando las yemas de sus dedos por el pecho del otro.

Obito se coloreó al ver que se acercaban unas personas por el pasillo, y apenas sonó la campanilla del ascensor, empujó a Deidara adentro y oprimió el botón del tercer piso.

–Hm, estás apurado– ronroneó Deidara, pegándose a él.

–¿Acaso quieres que me vuelva loco y te tome aquí mismo?– bufó Obito, intentando controlarse por enésima vez en la noche.

–No es mala idea– la media sonrisa y la punta de la lengua que se asomó entre sus pequeños dientes blancos compusieron una expresión de travesura y deseo que logró elevar la temperatura del ascensor unos cuantos grados más.

Obito soltó su canasta y le atrapó la cara entre sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia su boca, donde le besó hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento.

Deidara suspiró con fuerza y le correspondió con furia, pero en el momento en que consideró tirar su cesto a un lado, el ascensor se abrió de repente.

Obito dio un respingo y recogió sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz, tapándose la ingle. Frunció el ceño al ver que Deidara comenzaba a reírse de nuevo, y salió del ascensor con el ego herido.

Habitación número diecinueve.

La habitación era del tamaño de un monoambiente. Al lado de la puerta, una serie de estantes de madera encastrados en la pared contenían enseres de belleza e incluso había un pequeño frigobar. Continuando por aquella pared, hacia la mano derecha se encontraba un jacuzzi que tenía la forma de un octógono regular y que tenía unos dos metros y medio de diámetro. Enfrente suyo, un pequeño camino rodeado de piedras y pequeñas estatuas de Buda llevaba a una piscina baja rectangular que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, y por el color verdeagua de sus mármoles le daba al lugar una iluminación encantadora. La pequeña caja de madera que se asomaba del lado de la pared contraria, y de la cual escapaba una encantadora cascada de agua, le daba un sonido tranquilizador e intermitente a la estancia.

–Quizás no está tan mal que trabajes en un lugar donde todos quieren que hables bien de ellos, hm– comentó Deidara, impresionado.

–Creo que no– respondió Obito. Había podido entrar a un lugar así con Deidara, y ahora tenían alquilado el lugar toda la noche y mañana siguiente. Algún dios o espíritu debía de quererlo mucho, al fin y al cabo.

Como si hubieran seguido una muda orden, ambos dejaron sus cestas en los estantes y se miraron, perdiéndose un tiempo indefinido en los ojos del otro.

Obito se acercó lentamente, y con los ojos engatusados, revolvió con cuidado la toalla del mojado cabello de Deidara. Las hebras doradas se pegaron rápidamente a su piel y enmarcaron su rostro como un aura de oro. Sin poder resistirlo, lo tomó con fuerza y reanudó el beso que el ascensor le había interrumpido. La toalla cayó al suelo, el protocolo finalmente olvidado. Deidara se colgó de su cuello y levantó una pierna mientras refregaba su ombligo contra la erección de Obito, quien entendió y lo alzó de las nalgas, permitiendo que Deidara se enroscara alrededor de su cintura y le devolviera el beso con más fervor.

Era tan lindo.

Tan hermoso.

Despacio, fue caminando hacia la pileta rectangular y con cuidado se sentó en los escalones de baldosas calientes, con lo que Deidara se acomodó para quedar mejor sentado encima suyo. El cuerpo del artista se contorsionaba agitado contra su torso y parecía que toda la bestialidad de antes se había esfumado.

Obito sabía que debía aprovechar ese momento.

Por todo lo que había investigado, si quería complacer a Deidara de acuerdo a las exigencias de su zodíaco, tenía que empezar por creerse lo que había leído. Que los taurinos eran empedernidos románticos, que les gustaba una seducción algo tradicional, que con ellos se trataba de ir despacio y con tranquilidad. Nada de eso se condecía con lo que era su Deidara, pero tampoco quería rendirse y no probar, _no probarlo así también_. En aspectos no necesariamente relacionados con lo sexual, le resultaba más fácil identificar rasgos de su zodíaco. Por ejemplo, era cierto que los meses previos a comenzar su noviazgo fueron semanas enteras de desesperación, donde no podía estar seguro nunca de si Deidara lo estaba probando en serio o si jugaba con él. Pero cuando accedió a estar con él, pudo comenzar a comprender el tamaño del compromiso del artista. Que siempre hubiera rehuido a la estabilidad de las relaciones le había ocultado la otra realidad, de que Deidara, a pesar de profesar una filosofía de lo espontáneo, buscaba incesantemente algo que lo conmoviera como una herida mortal a la carne. Y aunque Obito no pudiera creerlo, al parecer había encontrado aquello en él.

Rompió el beso, suspirando suavemente mientras acariciaba sus tersas y calientes mejillas. El calor del agua y de sus cuerpos era sofocante.

Deidara no se impacientó, comprendió que le quería decir algo.

–Eres… No puedo creer que me hayas elegido a mí. Todavía no puedo creerlo– y se apretó contra su pecho, buscando besar el tatuaje que vigilaba los latidos del corazón que lo volvía loco.

Deidara no se preocupó en ocultar su sonrisa de cariño.

–Te quiero, Obito– le susurró mientras tomaba su mentón con algo de fuerza.

Obito parpadeó varias veces, su expresión de atontamiento parecía indicar que había aparecido en el portal de un universo totalmente nuevo.

–Y yo te amo, Dei– lo besó fugazmente en la boca y luego lo levantó de sí, lo giró y lo sentó en el agua. Con sus manos tomó un poco de agua caliente y la volcó sobre sus cabellos, su cuello y sus hombros.

Deidara respiró profundamente mientras las manos mojadas recorrían la parte superior de su espalda. Obito bajó a imprimirle pequeñas sendas de besos, mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba a mojar y viajar por su pecho. Sabía que, si lo ponía de buen humor, estaría receptivo a lo que fuera. Si incluso siempre lo estaba, tenerlo relajado sería lo mejor, ese era el consejo del horóscopo.

Sí, un Deidara relajado. Deidara era un nudo vivo de explosiones, una bomba andante tanto en la vida como en el sexo. Así lo amaba, pero se mentiría si se negara al deseo de lograr que se relajara y se dejara hacer pasivamente a todo lo que su egoísmo quisiera.

Por una sola vez en la vida, quería que Deidara se relajara, que no trabajara tanto en querer hacer que el placer se diera por partes iguales, que le dejara hacer todo el trabajo a él, y que se permitiera recibir todo el placer que pudiera soportar. Porque si a Deidara le encantaba ser adorado, Obito _amaba_ adorarlo.

El agua, el agua era el secreto. El agua podía ayudar a relajar a cualquier ser vivo.

Dispuesto a hacerlo realidad y sin dejar de masajearlo gentilmente, se acercó a susurrarle al oído. Eso también lo habían dicho los horóscopos, relajar a un Tauro en un spa o entorno acuático, follárselo después.

–Deidara-senpai es tan lindo…

–Lo sé, hm.

–Tan sensual…

–Por supuesto. Masajea allí, hm.

–Tan endiabladamente tentador...

–Exacto, hm. Oh, ahí, ahí sí.

–¡Que me dan ganas de metérsela ahora mismo!

–Mm, Obito, ¿qué estamos esperando?– de repente, la atmósfera de tranquilidad había desaparecido y Deidara se estaba encaramando encima suyo, con la verga comenzando a erguirse de nuevo.

–¡No, no, no, no!– exclamó tan fuerte, que Deidara se detuvo alarmado –. ¡Es decir, yo…! Agh…– exclamó resignado, lo había arruinado todo.

La única vez en la vida que conseguía que Deidara bajara la guardia y ahora era él quien se calentaba y lo apuraba a empezar a coger. Así nunca le devolvería todo el placer que siempre recibía. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a detenerlo en el tren.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Recordar lo del tren no había sido buena idea.

–Dei, mi bonito, quiero que esta vez me lo dejes hacer todo a mí– le explicó, besándole las manos.

–¿Acaso crees que me quedaré quieto como niño bueno en pose del misionero?

Esa imagen tampoco ayudaba.

–No– pronunció seguro –. Pero digamos que esta vez, yo me encargaré del fuego solo– y levantándose, fue con paso seguro hacia las estanterías y hurgó en su cesto hasta sacar un bote nuevo de lubricante que había comprado para la ocasión.

Otra de las cosas que Deidara le había enseñado era tener siempre un lubricante a mano. Era hora de agradecerle con todo lo que aprendió.

Volvió hacia la pileta y se sentó en el primer escalón de mármol, dejando el pote en la piedra seca. Se estiró un poco y, atrapando la muñeca de Deidara, lo arrastró hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo con premura.

Deidara gimió entre la sorpresa y el ansia, y volvió a hacerlo cuando Obito bajó rápidamente besando su ombligo y su ingle. Vio su miembro desaparecer en la boca ajena y los ojos oscuros clavarse ardorosos en su cara. Antes de poder hacer nada, Obito lo había acostado en la vereda que apenas si tenía unos pocos centímetros de agua cubriéndola, y prosiguió chupándolo y besándolo, al tiempo que sus manos mojadas reptaban con una lentitud demoníaca hacia su pecho. Cuando Deidara comenzó a sentir el calor de esas yemas acariciando y presionando con la precisión justa sus pezones, recostó la cabeza en el piso mojado y se dejó hacer, suspirando sonoramente.

Obito se aplicó a recrear todo lo que Deidara le había hecho en el tren, y agregarle bocados que esperaba lo enloquecieran. Se detuvo en sus testículos, jugueteó con uno y con otro, le mamó el pene con velocidad abrumadora, le torturó los pezones, pellizcó su pecho y comenzó a bajar a presionar su ombligo.

Deidara tenía que ayudarse con las manos y los brazos para tratar de bajar el volumen de sus gritos. Cuando creyó que se estaba acercando, atrapó la cabeza de Obito con sus manos y la estampó contra su falo, levantando lo más que pudo sus caderas. Obito aguantó todo el embate, pero cuando notó un leve cambio en su tono de voz, se separó deteniendo el subidón de lujuria.

Deidara quiso protestar, pero se calló cuando Obito se posicionó a la altura de su cabeza, hincó las rodillas a ambos lados de sus hombros e inclinó su miembro goteante hacia su boca. Con rapidez Deidara abrió su boca y comenzó a chupar y lamer el glande, y poco a poco el resto de la extensión. Mientras tanto, comenzó a masturbarse su propio pene con ambas manos, buscando reanudar el camino al orgasmo que le había sido truncado.

Obito bajaba cada tanto a besarle el pecho y el ombligo, apretando lascivamente las carnes de sus muslos y sus glúteos. En un momento rozó la carne que escondía sus nalgas, y Deidara no pudo evitar dirigir una mano húmeda hacia su agujero para comenzar a autopenetrarse.

Obito lo detuvo al instante, saliéndose de su boca.

–Eso también lo haré yo.

Y entonces lo alzó, llevándolo al jacuzzi de ocho paredes. Lo acostó boca abajo en una de ellas, tomando agua con su mano derecha y echándosela en la espalda, acariciando a lo largo y ancho. Vio la ducha de mano colgar de la pared y la tomó. Comenzó a echar chorros pequeños e intermitentes sobre la espalda de Deidara, quien se recogió el cabello hacia un lado y le miró con curiosidad en los ojos.

Una vez Obito lo notó acostumbrado a la temperatura, sostuvo la ducha entre su mentón y su pecho, y con sus manos separó las masivas y redondeadas nalgas hasta descubrir el botón rosado que era la puerta a su paraíso personal. El chorro de agua cayó directo en el ano de Deidara y el chico gritó sorprendido, aferrándose con fuerza a la pared de mármol para no caerse.

Obito se sentó detrás suyo y reacomodó a Deidara para que bajara las piernas y levantara el trasero hasta que toda su apertura quedara al aire libre. Entonces volvió a dirigir el chorro de agua directo contra su culo, estrellándose y salpicando miles de gotas en todas direcciones.

Deidara se removió agitado y jadeó, la fuerza y tibieza del agua obraban un masaje suave que poco a poco fue removiendo cualquier resistencia y le aflojó por completo los músculos del recto y las caderas, llegando a ser doloroso el tener que aplastar su erección contra el mármol. Obito comenzó a mover la ducha de lado a lado con rapidez, a veces colando un par de dedos para desviar los chorros hacia los costados y poder apreciar mejor como el culo de Deidara se dilataba con rapidez y se le descubría, húmedo y de un brillante rosado oscuro.

La imagen era tan tentadora que pronto se descubrió comiéndole el trasero con turbulencia, como si hubiese decidido hundir sus fauces en una gran fruta y devorarla solo a pura fuerza de la presión de sus labios y lengua. Deidara jadeó gozoso y fue el momento para volver a acercarle la ducha de mano, esta vez a escasos centímetros de su ano. Las nalgas temblaron críticamente y la espalda pequeña se encorvó deliciosamente, mientras los nudillos de sus dedos se tornaban blanquecinos por la fuerza con que se aferraba a los bordes de los grandes bloques de piedra.

Los jadeos se transformaron en un gemido agudo que comenzó ahogarse en su garganta, y Obito buscó su cara con la mirada. Lo único que encontró fue un líquido blanco partiendo de debajo del ombligo de Deidara y que era arrastrado con rapidez por toda el agua que les rodeaba. Le había provocado su primera eyaculación en lo que iba de la noche, y se encargaría de que hubiera muchas más.

Viendo que Deidara aun estaba agotado y con las caderas abiertas y vencidas, lo tomó del pecho y se metió en el jacuzzi, donde el agua le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

–Sostente con fuerza y por nada del mundo te sueltes– ronroneó mordiendo el lóbulo de una de sus orejas, para luego pasar a su cuello mientras observaba como Deidara se aferraba silenciosamente al borde del octágono. Fue levantando el resto del cuerpo de Deidara para que flotara y comenzó a introducirse en el agujero todavía estimulado.

Deidara apretó sus dientes con fuerza, si bien no había sido dilatado como normalmente lo hacían, el chorro de agua había hecho bastante bien su trabajo y se sentía groseramente abierto.

–Ah, Deidara, estás muy abierto– Obito se mordió los labios.

Cuando terminó de empalarse en él, Deidara se sintió un poco apretado, pero no era nada que el agua caliente no hubiera tocado hacía un minuto atrás. Sintió como Obito le sostenía de las rodillas y comenzaba a darle profundas y lentas estocadas.

El muy maldito lo había puesto boca abajo y debía esforzarse cuando las penetraciones eran especialmente deliciosas para no abrir su boca y ahogarse con el agua. Alcanzó a sostenerse con más fuerza, cruzando sus brazos e intentando descansar el pecho sobre el ancho del mármol, cuando sintió un tirón hacia el centro del jacuzzi.

Obito había empezado a tironearlo contra su entrepierna y lo arrastraría al centro del jacuzzi si Deidara escatimaba fuerzas en sostenerse. Con tanta tensión, logró que Deidara poco a poco dejara de mover sus caderas y se concentrara solo en poder sujetarse. Quizás era una manera un tanto enrevesada, como todo lo que planeaba, para lograr que su novio dejara toda la acción en sus manos y de alguna manera "se relajara" bajo su comando. Sintió que iba por buen camino cuando el artista no fue capaz de mantener sus piernas a flote y comenzó a hundirse de la cintura para abajo. Excitado por los agudos grititos que escuchaba, lo tironeó un par de veces más hasta lograr que su pecho volviera a caer sobre el agua de la bañera, y cuando vio como los largos cabellos comenzaban a dispersarse y a flotar como los rayos de sol que se reflejan sobre un río, no aguantó más y se le lanzó encima, aplastándolo entre el borde del jacuzzi y su cuerpo.

Deidara gimoteó cuando su cuerpo entero fue desplazado y cambió de posición gracias al avasallamiento del vaivén del agua y del empuje de las caderas de su novio. Sus rodillas se hincaron dolorosamente en los pequeños cerámicos, y pronto las de Obito siguieron por el mismo sendero.

Sabía que cuando Obito lo aprisionaba contra algo, no paraba hasta hacerlo venir y eyacular dentro suyo. Y ahora era su prisionero.

Dejó caer pesadamente su torso en el mármol, los brazos y la cabeza colgando pesadamente del borde, preocupándose sólo de mantener su trasero lo suficientemente erguido para sentir la potencia de Obito a todo tope.

Obito gruñó mientras intentaba no nalguearlo con fuerza y seguía bombeando en su caliente y muy apretado interior. La sensación de cada estocada y el agua cayendo violentamente, los cabellos pesados que caían oscurecidos sobre un suelo que reflejaba cada tanto la expresión de trance que tenía Deidara, todo aquello era divino y no tenía precio ni comparación.

Lamió y mordió su cuello, como si con eso consiguiera inmovilizarlo más y trabarse aún más adentro suyo.

Ya estaba cerca.

Una seguidilla de estocadas profundas desde arriba, desde abajo y hacia todos los ángulos que podía le hicieron explotar en el culo de Deidara. Sin poder dejar de bombear, vio como los espesos chorros blancos se escapaban del agujero cada vez que retrocedía con la verga.

Deidara gritaba sílabas inconexas mientras sentía como su hombre explotaba adentro suyo y mojaba sus paredes con el ansiado líquido caliente. El también volvió a venirse y la sensación de hacerlo libre bajo el agua lo embargó en un sentimiento de sensualidad totalmente liberada como nunca antes.

Obito tuvo que salirse de él al sentir que todas las fuerzas le abandonaban de repente, como la marea retrocede antes de un tsunami. Se tambaleó y llegó de rodillas al borde, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, donde vio que Deidara cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a resbalar.

–¡Dei!– alcanzó a sostenerlo.

Habían estado mucho tiempo en el agua caliente, y ambos sabían que era regla de un onsen no pasar demasiado tiempo expuesto a las altas temperaturas para evitar subidas en la tensión arterial. Se tomaron de los hombros y salieron con cuidado del jacuzzi, entre risas cómplices.

Se tiraron en el piso seco debajo de las duchas de agua fría y comenzaron a enfriarse y salpicarse agua en los ojos, intercambiando besos entre ataque y ataque.

–Mierda, estoy hambriento– rezongó Deidara mientras no disimulaba al masajearse los huesos de las caderas.

–¿Por qué no vas al frigobar y te fijas qué hay?– sugirió Obito, un poco más animado.

–Nah, ve tú– Deidara volvió a despatarrarse sobre los cerámicos y abrió la boca mientras se echaba el agua fría.

–¡Deidara, sabes que hay agua potable en los frigo! No bebas esa agua– se inclinó preocupado sobre su cabeza.

Deidara abrió un ojo perezoso y cuando lo tuvo listo, dio vuelta con rapidez la ducha contra su cara.

–¡D-Dei!– lloriqueó algo apenado, el golpe de agua fría había sido demasiado directo.

Pero Deidara parecía que solo sabía reírse.

No podía enojarse con él si estaba así, acostado en el suelo, jugando con el agua como un niño y moviendo sus piecitos tan feliz.

Se levantó y fue hacia el frigobar. Deidara le hizo señas para que le tirara una botella de agua y así lo hizo, porque necesitaba una mano libre.

Deidara se había tomado media botella de un solo aliento cuando vio que Obito se hincaba a su lado, en una mano su propia botella, en la otra una minúscula torta decorada con crema chantillí y una pequeña vela.

–Feliz cumpleaños otra vez– sonrió, poniéndose colorado de repente –. ¿No quieres reponer fuerzas?

Deidara se sentó con interés. Ya era el momento de volver a sentir algo de aprehensión otra vez frente a tantas atenciones, pero estaba tan hambriento que prefería dejar de lado su humildad.

–¿T-te gusta?– preguntó Obito algo nervioso al ver que no recibía respuesta.

Deidara le sonrió.

–Claro que sí, tonto, hm– y hundió su dedo índice, llevándose un buen pedazo a la boca –. ¡Mh! Prueba, apuesto a que te gustará.

–Oh no, dejé los cubiertos en el frigo, voy a…

–Come con la mano, como me comiste a mí hace rato– le interrumpió Deidara, lamiéndose con lentitud la punta del dedo manchado de crema blanca.

Obito vació gran parte de su botella ante el subidón de calor. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas y las palabras y gestos de Deidara le estaban orillando a hacer cosas sin el debido descanso.

Cuando se llevaba un pequeño trozo de pastel a la boca, recordó otro detalle perfecto que se le escapó.

–Tampoco encendí la vela– comentó algo desilusionado consigo mismo.

–Prefiero soplar una vela más grande, hm.

Obito parpadeó varias veces. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a aprender a medirse, si enfrente suyo tenía al ser más sensual y delicioso del mundo?

–¿No sabes hacer otra cosa excepto jugar, verdad?

Al ver como tragaba con dificultad, Deidara tomó otro poco de crema y le manchó la nariz.

–Y así va a quedar tu cara cuando me venga en ella– declaró vivaracho.

La botella de agua cayó.

–Ven acá y deja de provocar, tú pequeño sátiro– imparable, Obito le quitó la torta, lo tiró contra el suelo y le estampó una mano manchada en sus pezones, preocupándose de seguir especialmente el diseño del tatuaje.

Deidara contuvo el aire al sentir la crema helada en unas zonas tan sensibles. Enseguida tuvo a Obito encima, que le chupaba y lamía con ansiedad.

–Sí que te gustan los dulces– se rio.

–Me gusta el más dulce de todos– fue colocando otros trocitos por su torso hasta donde comenzaba la mata de pelos dorados.

Obito se aplicó a embadurnarlo y comer la torta encima de él lo más lenta y sensualmente que pudo. Las exclamaciones de Deidara parecían indicar que le gustaba que comiera sobre su piel.

–Pero sería malo si le comiera todo al cumpleañero– con expresión maligna, tomó toda la crema que pudo y se embadurnó el glande y todo lo que pudo del resto del pene.

–Ahora sí, sopla tu vela, senpai– le ordenó con una sonrisa pervertida.

Deidara se coloreó de la coronilla hasta los hombros. No entendía por qué Obito a veces lograba tener ese efecto en él, pero le gustaba lo que veía. Ese era el mejor cumpleaños de toda su jodida vida.

Gateó lentamente hasta rozar con sus labios la punta llena de crema. Se manchó sin darse cuenta mientras volvía a enrollar su cabello para que no le molestara.

Sacó la lengua y muy despacio, comenzó a dar modestas lamidas que hicieron gemir a Obito como si estuviera tocando el cielo con las manos. Justo como Deidara quería.

Giró un poco su cabeza y fue lamiendo toda la parte inferior del pene hasta llegar a la zona del vello púbico, en donde había muy poca crema esparcida. Ascendió por el camino ennegrecido, cuidando de depositar un sonoro beso en las pelotas, y llegó a la parte superior en donde no pudo evitar mancharse la nariz y las mejillas con cremas. Se rio coquetamente ante el entusiasmo de Obito y se encargó de seguir limpiándole el palo con la lengua, luego de lo cual se metió la verga en una sola estocada y comenzó a ejercer presión contra la base. Cuando sintió el vacío que se formaba en su boca y su garganta, fue retirándose lentamente dejando un camino brillante de saliva, para detenerse en el glande al cual besó y lamió de forma especialmente apasionada.

Se irguió un poco y se regodeó ante el silencio de impresión de Obito.

Obito realmente lo estaba mirando como si lo considerara un senpai del sexo o algo así.

Le costó un poco volver a hablar.

–Ejem, ¿dónde quieres ahora?– carraspeó con la voz tomada.

Deidara miró a su alrededor.

–En los escalones.

Volvieron a la piscina anterior, Deidara dirigiendo la marcha otra vez. A Obito esas cosas le encantaban, sólo porque le gustaba verle el trasero contonearse. Sobre todo, ahora que era un andar despreocupadamente desnudo. Les dio una buena nalgada a esas cachas en movimiento, haciendo que Deidara botara de un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, mientras le murmuraba las peores obscenidades que se le vinieron a la cabeza.

En las escaleras, Deidara se hincó de rodillas al lado del pote de lubricante que había quedado olvidado, y antes de que pudiera tomar la delantera, Obito se sentó a su lado y le empujó la espalda, acostándolo boca abajo sobre sus piernas. Sacudió el bote y con una mano separó la carne que rodeaba su ano, entonces dejó caer un generoso hilo de lubricante.

Deidara abrió un poco más sus piernas, mientras escuchaba como Obito se untaba las manos. Pronto sintió como los largos dedos comentaban a frotarle el líquido a lo largo de toda su raja, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y sus piernas se sacudieron involuntariamente.

–Aah…– se relajó, recostándose con más liviandad, sus dedos acariciando con suavidad el escalón sumergido.

Obito comenzó a presionar el anillo de carne con sus dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, mientras con la otra acariciaba la zona del perineo y el nacimiento de los testículos. Volvió a echar otro tanto más de lubricante y a mancharse los dedos, comenzando a separar las nalgas componiendo una forma en V. Comenzó a empujar el dedo mayor de su mano derecha contra la entrada de Deidara, logrando entrar con bastante facilidad. Entró y salió varias veces al tiempo que Deidara se relamía sonoramente y sacudía sus pantorrillas en todas direcciones.

Cuando lo consideró, quitó el dedo y decidió darle protagonismo a su mano izquierda. Juntó los dedos mayor y anular como una flecha, y comenzó a penetrar de nuevo a Deidara. El chico tembló un poco ante el ensanchamiento que Obito le propició con calma.

Con la mano libre, comenzó a acariciar y tironear los glúteos y bajar cada tanto hacia su cintura. El leve contoneo de Deidara le pareció tan delicioso, que empezó a subir el ritmo de su hombro izquierdo. Relajó la musculatura del brazo y se ocupó de impulsarse con movimientos semicirculares, provocando que los empujes tuvieran cada vez más fuerza.

–Mmh, ah, ah, ah, ah…– Deidara gimoteaba gozosamente ante la fuerza con que Obito se desplazaba fácilmente en su interior.

Era un crimen hacerle sentir así, era un crimen estar tan expuesto a él sin tomar la delantera.

Pero le gustaba y quería hacerlo. Esa noche terminaría con Deidara aceptando que dejar que Obito tomara el mando total era una muy buena idea, lo mismo que olvidarse por primera vez de la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle sentir igual de bien que él.

Los dedos de Obito lo estaban follando sin piedad, provocando montones de ruidos y chasquidos húmedos que enloquecían a los dos.

–¡Ah, ah, ah, Obito, ah!– exclamó cuando la velocidad se confundió con algo de fuerza bruta.

Algo que le gustó y que le gustaría siempre.

Finalmente, Obito decidió que ya era suficiente y retiró sus dedos. Dejó una pequeña mordida en sus nalgas y procedió a untar su pene con lo que quedaba de lubricante, mientras que Deidara se arrastraba perezoso en los escalones y se acomodaba sobre su costado izquierdo.

Con una mirada azul que conjugaba ansiedad, deseo y una incipiente expresión de sentirse altamente superado, flexionó laxamente su pierna izquierda.

Obito la tomó y la acomodó contra su torso para terminar de descubrir otra vez la intimidad de Deidara, entonces guio con firmeza su verga y se fue empalando pesadamente en él. Deidara lanzó un único grito que hizo algo de eco en la habitación y se apresuró en tratar de mirar la forma en que Obito empezaba a empujar.

Por el ángulo y la ubicación de su pierna, no podía ver demasiado, pero tampoco le interesaba distraerse de los abdominales que se contraían al ritmo de las caderas de Obito. El morocho lo atravesó con la mirada y comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano libre, hasta llegar a una especie de meseta donde se desesperó especialmente y sólo se dedicó a darle estocadas cortas y secas que le hicieron sentir a Deidara que sus caderas podían partirse.

Luego de un coro de gemidos desatados y refunfuños algo violentos, Obito decidió salirse y Deidara enseguida cambió a una posición donde pudiera ver mejor, reacomodándose sobre sus codos en el escalón y abriendo las piernas en un ángulo exageradamente amplio.

Solo le bastó ver la verga dura de Obito palpitando como nueva para sentir que llegaba a nuevos niveles de flexibilidad. Todo fuera para abrirse bien a lo que veía.

Obito lo atravesó de un fuerte y contundente golpe, y Deidara rugió rabioso, clavándole la más lasciva de sus miradas.

El morocho sucumbió ante su mirada y comenzó a embestirlo hasta sacudirlo totalmente contra el escalón. El mármol era doloroso, pero a Deidara eso no le importaba tanto como para perderse del taladro de carne que tenía en medio del culo.

Obito pareció notar como Deidara miraba hacia el punto donde se unían, y comenzó a meter y sacar su polla hasta la mitad. Se estaba comenzando a resbalar demasiado, con lo baboso que se hacía el líquido que lo invitaba a deslizarse hasta el fondo de ese hoyo que bullía de ardor.

–Me… gusta… Ah, Obito me gusta mucho, sigue así… Oh…– la boca de Deidara calló y se abrió perfectamente cuando sintió como Obito repetía el mismo procedimiento de meter y sacar, pero esta vez usando sólo su membrudo glande.

–Oh, oh, ooh, Deidara, estás tan mojado bebé– aulló mientras los ojos se le daban vuelta al sentir el grueso de músculos presionando la hipersensibilizada cabeza de su pene. No iba a aguantar mucho más, y tomó la nuca de Deidara para que volviera a mirar como lo penetraba.

Deidara miró y pronto sintió una especie de latigazo, luego del cual y con movimientos que Obito intentaba se mantuvieran constantes, comenzó a sentir el semen inundar su túnel de carne. Algunos chorros se dispararon hacia arriba y le mancharon la cara interna de las piernas.

–¡Oh, oh…!– bramaba Obito mientras grababa en sus ojos la forma en que le llenaba el endemoniado culo de leche.

Deidara no soportó más la visión y el calor de la verga que lo flagelaba y le escupía el ano por partes iguales, y explotó en un orgasmo especialmente intenso.

–¡AAH!– aulló como poseído, y uno de sus chorros le manchó todo el largo de la cara.

Obito se desplomó encima suyo, eligiendo hundírsele hasta el fondo mientras era sacudido por las últimas oleadas de esperma y placer. Sentir el tibio líquido pegajoso de Deidara mancharle el estómago mientras que apretaban su hermoso pene turgente y palpitante, le terminó por dejar noqueado.

Se quedaron varios minutos intentando recuperar el aire a grandes bocanadas, aplastados por su peso y anonadados ante tanto placer.

Estaban completamente empapados: el agua de la bañera, las secreciones de los dos, las gruesas gotas de sudor que bajaban por el relieve de sus cuerpos y que les pegaban los cabellos a los cráneos, absolutamente mojados de agua y transpiración.

La pesadez y el cansancio posteriores al placer comenzaron a ganar terreno, y se durmieron cerca de un cuarto de hora.

El primero en despertarse fue Obito, al darse cuenta de que algo machucaba especialmente su pene en reposo. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dentro de Deidara, y se salió con cuidado. La primera impresión del exterior, donde la temperatura rondaba los cuarenta grados centígrados, fue que quizás no era tan cálido como el interior de Deidara. Miró a su novio, quien se había despertado mientras se salía de él, y le sonrió.

Deidara correspondió débilmente, Obito lo estaba aplastando demasiado. Afortunadamente, el morocho se incorporó para besarle y dejarle respirar. Perezoso, Deidara no hizo más que abrazarse a su cuello y dejarse besar en todo el rostro, mientras intentaba mover sus adoloridas piernas.

Obito decidió sentarse dentro de la bañera, y Deidara lo siguió, dejándose resbalar por los escalones.

El Uchiha lo atrapó entre sus brazos y piernas y comenzó a acunarlo, mientras le decía lo mucho que lo amaba muy bajito al oído. Deidara creyó que su corazón rompería su pecho si seguía así y subió un brazo para acariciarle la cabeza, mientras cerraba unos ojos que de repente se habían humedecido.

Se sentía feliz. Más feliz y más pleno que nunca.

Obito Uchiha era su amor y merecía saber la verdad.

–Obito– susurró, recibiendo un besito en el nacimiento del cuello como respuesta –. Antes de que cumplieras años me desesperé, forcé tu ventana y entré a tu casa en busca de inspiración. No hay ladrones en la zona, sólo fui yo…– y se terminó por encoger entre el cuerpo del otro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Los ojos de Obito se abrieron como platos.

 _"_ _Quiere decirme, que rompió mi ventana cuando ya tenía llave, aunque eso es muy de él, bah, debí imaginarlo, ay qué tierno que es, no, Deidara no es un vándalo, no señor, lo amo, bah eso no es nada, debería perdonarlo porque no quiero que se sienta mal en el día de su cumpleaños..."._

–¿O-Obito?– titubeó nervioso el artista. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? ¡Era una mugrosa ventana!

–No es nada amor, sabes que te amo. ¡Lo hiciste para mi cumpleaños! Sólo recuerda que tienes las llaves, paletita– y lo apretó más contra su pecho, riéndose tontamente de algo que no sabía qué era.

–Hm, bueno, te pagaré una nueva, lo… lo siento– cómo costó pronunciar eso último. Pero era verdad.

–Deidara– dijo Obito, con voz seria.

El chico se giró con rapidez hacia él.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó algo asustado. Ahora sí que se la había mandado y Obito no lo perdonaría.

El morocho sonrió contra su boca.

–Feliz cumpleaños, mi sol– y le besó en los labios de la manera más pura que pudo encontrar.

* * *

 **¡Feliz, feliz cumpleaños Deidara! Quería publicar este fic con tiempo, pero la vida no siempre te da todo :S ¡Aún así ya está su regalo! Obito, Tobi y Tobiko están muy, muy felices y sólo quieren ver a su senpai sonreír después de darle unos buenos revolcones por ahí. ¿Hay mejor regalo que ese?**

 **Un _onsen_ es el tradicional baño público japonés, que se nutre de aguas termales y es el que comunmente abunda en el mundo de Naruto. El _sento_ es lo mismo, pero con mecanismos artificiales para mantener caliente el agua (la temperatura es infernal para quienes no están acostumbrados, o lo están pero se meten de repente al agua caliente, de ahí que hayan quedado medio muertos con tanto jaleo). A pesar de que ellos van a un sento, les he llamado onsen en la mayor parte del fic porque es el nombre que se utiliza para denominar todo el tiempo al baño público, sean sus aguas calientes por la acción de la naturaleza o por la intervención humana. Todo el mundo anda desnudo hasta para subir a las escaleras o desplazarse en ascensor, al parecer es la ley. También se pueden alquilar habitaciones, obviamente lo que Deidara y Obito hicieron no entra en la categoría de onsen como lugar del amor (pero ya que había entradas gratis, por qué no). En los onsen está mal visto llevar tatuajes, ya que el prejuicio contra los yakuza es muy fuerte. Para eso venden unos cobertores adhesivos que camuflan el tatuaje, o también unas vendas especiales para taparlos, y que se llaman "cover tatoo". Pero algunos lugares no se molestan con sus clientes, así que allí fueron a parar Deidara y Obito. Y sí, se puede pedir comida en algunos, así que Obito había encargado un pastelillo de cumpleaños, no es lindo?  
**

 **No era la intención original hacer algo del tipo "sexo en aguas termales", porque ya hay especialista en el tema, especialmente los fics "Pretendamos" y "Cambiemos" de Alphabetta. Sorry, pero era un lugar común que se repetía en los horócopos el llevar a un Tauro a hacerle masajes acuáticos, creo que tenía que escribirlo *-***

 **Este fic es la continuación de "10 de febrero, Acuario", y si bien al principio estaba, al igual que aquel, mucho más orientado a la temática zodiacal, el paso del tiempo (casi un año guardando la idea) y la necesidad de adecuarse al anterior y darle un poco más de estructura (el trabajo de Obito y como terminaron juntos, por ejemplo) hicieron que el resultado final se desviara bastante. Tampoco es bueno no renovar nunca las ideas.**

 **No escriban sobre la hora, pueden pasar cosas como esta :'(**

 **Sayonara y de nuevo, feliz cumpleaños al sol de Akatsuki y de un tal Bobito.**


End file.
